Ra, Ra, Ra, Ra
When young Presley Carnovan discovers he has a mysterious past. Four mummies come to life in order to protect him. Synopsis An archaeological expedition led by Harris Stone, discovers an ancient tomb. However it is sealed and inscribed with a warning. Before the translating is finished, the door is opened and fearing the curse, the workers flee, leaving Stone by himself to enter the Tomb. To his surprise and disappointment, he finds it to be empty, and the walls are not inscribed with hieroglyphics, instead they are etched with lines as if someone was counting. Suddenly behind him. Scarab, who thanks to Stone, is now free. Back in america Presley Carnovan and his friend Walter Lu, are having fun down the hills and roadways of San Fransico. However Walter is too afraid and meets back with Presley at the bottom and in front of the museum where he notices The Sphinx. Presley then wanders into the museum to the office where his mother, Amanda Carnovan works. Unfortunately she is busy talking on the phone so Presley instead borrows some money from her and heads for the cafeteria. Then out of nowhere, a voice echoes through the museum startling Presley who thinks its Walter trying to play a trick on him. As he stands there confused, the voice appears again. Still thinking that it's Walter, he follows the sound through the dark corridors, which leads him to the new Rapse's exhibit. As he enters the exhibit, he walks by a group of shapties lining either side of the halls, but dismisses them as ordinary statues. The room resembles a Tomb, with Egyptian hieroglyphics, statues and artifacts lining the walls and displays of the exhibit. Placed near one of these walls are the sarcophagous's of 4 mummies and one of Prince Rapse's. And as he walks up beside them, the voice speaks again, this time saying goodbye to his son. This frightens Presley and he begins heading back out of the room. But as he does so, he trips over another sarcophagous, this one containing the mummified remains of Prince Rapse's pet cat, which causes Presley to shed a few tears for it, which is strange as he admits that he hates cats as he pulls himself together. As he reaches the door, a shaptie comes up behind him and tries to grab him, but he escapes and manages to get out of the museum too. However when he runs up to a security guard for help, it turns out that he too is a shaptie and Presley is chased back into the exhibit and hides in the empty sarcophagous of Rapses. Then without warning the lid is opened and Scarab reaches in and pulls him out. Presley struggles as Scarab taunts him. Behind them though, unbeknownst to either, the four sarcophagous's slowly begin to open. With a cry for help from Presley, the sarcophagous's burst open, each emitting a large bright beam of light. The blast knocked both Scarab and Presley off their feet, and as the light subisdes, four mummies now stand in its place. Chanting the words, "With the strength of Ra", the mummies transform. As they finish armoring up, Scarab orders his Shabti to attack. A great battle ensues in the exhibit as mummies and shapties fight it out. But the shapties are no match and are quickly reduced to piles of rubble, as is the exhibit as well. Seeing his army defeated, Scarab quickly transforms and grabs Presley. Blasting a whole through the ceiling, he begins his escape, but is stopped by an arrow from Ja-Kal. Now free from Scarab, he confronts the mummies who agree with his suggestion that they should leave the museum before someone arrives and sees the damage that was done. Climbing through the hole in the ceiling left by Scarab, they managed to get out safely just as the police arrive. Presley brings the mummies home with him, where they introduce themselves and tell him that he is Prince Rapses, son of the Pharoah Amenhotep, but Presley doesn't believe them. He also points out to the other three mummies, Ja-kal, Rath, and Armon, that their companion is actually a woman, Nefer-Tina, which shocks the guardians as all this time they never noticed. Back at the museum as police go through the exhibit looking for evidence, Harris Stone appears and tells Mr. Hepplewhite, the museum curator, and Amanda that he wishes the entire exhibit to be sent back to Egypt immediately and gives them a check to cover the expense and loss of the exhibit. As his mother returns home, he brings the mummies up to his room to hide and turns on the TV for them to watch. Downstairs in the kitchen, Presley learns from his mom that the exhibit is being shipped back that night and he quickly returns to his room to tell the mummies. However as he is about to speak, the mummies destroyed the TV thinking that it was about to harm the Prince, who is now dismayed as it had cable. The mummies return to the museum at night just in time to see their sarcophagi being loaded onto a truck and moved out. They take Mr. Hepplewhite's car which Rath activates using a spell and give chase with Nefertina at the wheel. She loses control and nearly hits a small child, but quickly using her whip to lash onto a lamp post, she manages to turn the car around, missing the child narrowly. Then coming around another corner, the back opens up and Armon, Rath and Ja-kal are sent flying out into a newstand. The three mummies climb back onboard and soon they catch up to the truck. The mummies then enter the truck and returns to their sarcophagi to recharge, leaving Presley to drive the car himself. Suddenly the truck is stopped by Shabti's disguised as police officers who tosses the truck drivers out just as Scarab arrives. He orders them to destroy the truck and everything in it. Foolishly Presley runs up trying to stop them but instead is surrounded by Shapties and nearly captured again. Luckily the mummies have recharged and transform in time to save him. Another battle breaks out, but the mummies manage to retake the truck and escape destroying the remaining shapties onboard along the way. But the truck is heading too fast and as it goes over a hill, the door opens and Presley is thrown from his seat. Luckily Ja-Kal tosses down a piece of his bandage which Presley catches and is pulled to safety. Still not through yet, Scarab lands on top of the truck blasting Ja-kal and knocking him down. Then turning to the Presley he says that Ja-Kal has saved him for the last time. As he was about to pick him up, the truck passes under a bridge knocking Scarab off to the relief of the Prince. Returning Presley to his house, he asks them if they will be all right. The mummies reply and tell him that it is their duty to take car of him and not his to take care of them and that they will be nearby. To which they then head off towards their new home. Featured Characters *Presley Carnovan *Ja-Kal *Armon *Rath *Nefer-Tina *Kahti *Scarab *Heka *Amanda Carnovan Quotes "Poor little guy. Hey, I don't even like cats, why am I upset?" :—'Presley' Upon finding Kahti's sarcophagus. Notes Real-World References Trivia * Until the other Mummies discover that Nefer-Tina is a girl, Nefer-Tina wears a gold helmet that hides her hair. * The first Mummies transformation sequence is unique in that it starts with Nefer-Tina in her helmet. Category:Episodes